


It's a Girl!

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: A short chapter covering Tony learning of Darcy Stark's existence.





	

When Darcy finished her call with her parents she had a very clear next step in mind. She was going to get up (in just a second) and go find Tony Stark, and explain what happened. They would do a DNA test. It would come back positive (or negative - it might!)  and they would deal with the consequences as they came. Being open and truthful would be to her advantage at the moment. 

 

Darcy stretched and got ready to sit up … in just a moment.

 

When Darcy opened her eyes again golden morning light was causing the dust in the room to dance gently around. Darcy would read the signs, and they said, “It’s morning loser.” She stands and takes a quick shower and walks, reluctantly, to Tony’s workshop. She’s been here before. She’s on a first name basis with Tony. But never as his maybe daughter. The workshop is, as usual, brightly lit and full of noise and life. Tony is in his usual workshop mode: dirty, oily clothes. Looking nothing like the man on the cover of magazines, but so much better. Happier. 

 

“Tony?”

 

“What’s up Ladybug?”

 

“Ladybug?”

 

“What? You don’t like it?”

 

“No, it’s not that. Its just. It’s a nicer nickname than anyone else gets.”

 

“No it’s not!” Tony says, sounding offended. Darcy laughed and forces herself to continue.

 

“I met Bucky Barnes yesterday,”

 

“Oh? How was that?” Tony’s voice is deceptively calm in the way that he tends to towards. 

 

“He. ah. Well, there’s really no right way to say this to be honest. But he told me who Hydra thought my biological father is.” Darcy says, her voice far steadier than she expected. She knows Tony, she knows he won’t hate her. (Probably. Hopefully.) Tony is looking at her horror struck. “And as you may be able to guess by the the fact that I’m telling you. He said it was you.”

 

“I can’t have kids. I had a thing done.”

 

“Well this would’ve been a good 25 or so years a go. You were only around 20 years old yourself. Regardless, we should get a DNA test done.”

 

“Yes. Yes. DNA test. This will clear things up.  Ah. Let’s see. I have one somewhere around here.”

 

“Don’t you have one set aside for DNA tests, since your a well known celebrity who no doubt has tons of women claiming paternity?”

 

“Yes! Yes I do. Let’s go find Pepper. She’ll clear this up!”

 

***

 

“So.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Hi Pops.”

 

“You’re making me feel like an old man, Ladybug.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter just did not want to be written, so here it is. I don't love it. But. Well. It's not too bad. Just short. *sigh* I guess not all weeks can be easy to write. Next weeks chapter will be Meet Bruce! In a short break from the family drama. (Hopefully)
> 
> FYI if any of you like dragon fics I just wrote a Dragon!Darcy One Shot (which is quickly growing longer) that I wrote when I should've been writing this one.


End file.
